Eye On You
by skyking
Summary: Story on Haruka and Michiru .
1. Default Chapter

This is the story of Haruka and Michiru if can't take Yuri go somewhere else please. Disclaimer: SAILOR MOON, AND THE OTHER SENSHI ARE PROPERTY OF TOEI ANIMATION, NAOKO TAKEUCHI/KODANSHA AND DIC. EYE ON YOU by Skyking chapter One  
  
" This is a ten story building with a large swimming pool." A black Nissan Pathfinder just drove into a gargae. " You'll have your private garage." A heavy man with grey hair and a beard said while clumsily getting out of the car and closing the garage door with a remote. The man walked into the entrance accompany by a young lady, a pretty one indeed. " You'll need a password in order to use the lifting machine pointing his finger at the lift. The swimming pool is all yours after six o'clock I'll get you the key later. You'll have all your privacy. " Theres two penhouse on the top floor with balcony next to each other." The man gave his friend a fatherly smile and softly he said " You'll love it Michiru."  
  
The sound of meditation could be heard toward the breezing wind of the balcony. She control the line, in every aspect, from dynamics to tempo to vibrato shows her a master of musical phrase. Its the Massenet's opera Thais and Camille Saint-Saens' Havanaise. She play it well intense and romantic. With a deep breath she put down her violin and moving forward she glare towards the balcony next door. A huge smile spread across her face. ' A shadow...or my favorite fan is here. I'm Kaioh Michiru, others said my technical mastery of the violin has been described as absolute. I surely got a lot of fans but why? Why this particular fan next door interested her. Theres no applase, not a comment coming out of there but silence and I'm actually feeling peaceful around the shadow.' " You'll my meditation " she said softly to the shadow. ' Its been three years since I first moved here and found out about my audience next door.' Michiru don't know why but liked to play her violin every night at the balcony for her little audience. This live audience is always there whenever she plays. Or whenever she stepped out to the balcony. She sometime wondered if that shadow is a lamp or something. But Michiru have seen the shadow move. She have never seen her neighor nor heard of it. Theres always a curtain that blind her view. She only knows someone lived there and she see the shadow moving towards but is not keen or didn't got a chance to know who is it. ' Just don't like to feel alone ' denying her growing interest. Michiru called her neighor her favorite fan or 'Snoope' a nickname she sometime use aloud to tease the shadow. " Goodnite Snoope " Michiru's sweet giggling sound can be heard next door.  
  
' She deserve to be happy. Am I too afraid of the possibility of rejection? I felt so intense, can't even go over to applase her, can't even tell her that how I love her.......music. Remenber that. I.....never been in love before. May be she just my idol. Well my fans think I'm their idol. Why can't I have a idol myself. Maybe I'm to proud to admit.' She tossed that thought away but replace with a new one. I'm Tenoh Haruka the famous F1 racer rich and confident and...........signing to herself sadly have to admit ...." I'm----e---lo--ve " 'Dame, I can't even say it properly.'  
  
Flashback 3 years ago  
  
" Simon go listen to her, she very good, she got protencial. " Haruka, whats wrong with you today? Why did you drag me all the way here? For goodness sake its downtown, you know how I hate the crowd and I know you do too."  
  
So where is the restaurant I'm suppose to met Simon.....should I turn right or left. Oh..no downtown Tokyo wrong turn. Slightly cursing to herself Haruka suddenly saw a girl playing a violin with her eyes shut. Soft music flowing through the air of a busy street. People pass by but none would stay long. Haruka is the only audience nobody pays any attention to the girl. Something about this aqua hair girl that touches her heart. She got no idea how long she have been standing. Or is it the music. Looking down, she saw a opened violin case with some currency in it. She grab all the money in her wallet put it in the violin case and move away as fast as possible. Haruka followed that girl that day onwards. Just making sure shes ok.  
  
" Simon, how long have you known me? " The heavy man with a spade beard looked at Haruka awkwardly but answered " since you're born, your father and mother are my best friend. Why? " " Have I ask any favor from you? Sign her up, shes a born musician. " The old man gave a long sign and walked to the aqua girl.............  
  
Next chapter coming..........please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Eye On You Chapter 2 by Skyking  
  
Carry on Flashback from Haruka.  
  
I remembered her first album. Simon as Michiru's manager knew it too well, the first attempt is very important. He asked Michiru which composer she liked the most. So Simon chose some of the famous composer's piece. Michiru first volume consists of Jules Massenet's Meditation from Thais, C. Saint-Saens The Swan, Vivaldi, A - Concertos Four Seasons( Autumn, Spring, Winter and Summer) etc..and one written by Michiru The Sea. Because Michiru is a new musician most people wonldn't buy her album if they never heard of it. Its better this way then. Yes, Simon is right and he is a real good bussiness man. Michiru's album sold out that season.  
  
Her first concert. I attend almost all of it unless I have a race. I can still remember his evil smile when he gave me the ticket. At the corner of row three I always sit. Its not a very good view though but I can see her clearly without being seen. Why am I scared of being seen then, I have no idea. She wouldn't know me. Vivaldi - Summer, the violin piece that I love the most. Michiru play it so well. Until now, sometime I dream of her playing that piece to me. The wind blowing through her beautiful hair and she wear a blue dress. My heart melted.....  
  
Stupid of me, I should have asked Simon to introduce her to me back then. Now, I can't even say Hi, I'm Tenoh Haruka. After that stupid accident two year ago, I lost my voice. I was hospitalized for three months. Those stupid therapy really killed me. Actually, I should thanks those therapy I can walk normal now. But my voice, I can't say words clearly. Everytime I have to concentrade a lot to make a word. I hate going to those therapy.  
  
Snapping out of it, suddenly theres a loud sound coming from next door.. Nani . Michiru didn't play her violin for two nights now. Simon said she is not feeling well. Guess she got a cold or something. May be I should go check it out. What are you going to do. Knock on the door and smile. Remember, you can't speak. The sound again as if some glasses fell on to the floor. This time Haruka quickly run toward the balcony. The screen door is opened but theres no light insight. Without hestitation Haruka climb and jump over to the next balcony. Carefully, she peep in to see if Michiru is in the living room. No, shes not there. Then heard some movement in the bedroom. Without thinking , Haruka rush in but gaped. Michiru lying on the floor with broken glasses and a wounded hand. She seem unconsicous. Touching her forehead. My God she got high fever. Seeing her like this, I felt ache seeping in. I need to take her to the hospital.  
  
But why am I still here...........I jumped back to my apartment took my car key and some bandage and went back to Michiru's apartment. Cared her wound, carried her to my car.........out we go. This is the most useful moment for being a F1 racer..........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hello, so you'll awake, how are you feeling Miss Kaioh. " a nurse came in. " What happened? Why am I in the hospital? I remembered, I was in my apartment. " Michiru said still feeling a little tired. " Oh, you got a high fever, you slept for two days but you'll ok now. Your fever is coming down. Now, take these medicine and try to rest. " * I slept for two days? * Michiru thank her and took the pills. " By the way, who brought me in? " " Your handsome boyfriend indeed. He probaly got so worried that he forgot to change. He is kind of cute in the pajamas though " The nurse gave Michiru an admirable smile and left. Boyfriend...........when did I have one. Hmm......in a pajamas. hai..............Snoope! Looking around the room she spot a vase of roses on a table. Smirking to herself, tireness came and she fall asleep.  
  
end of chapter 2 If you like it please review. Thank you for reading. 


End file.
